Once deep fallen
by shennija
Summary: Wieder einmal ist man hinter dem Sutra her. Und wieder einmal sträubt sich Sanzo dagegen. Nachdem aber ein Plan richtig schiefgeht, läuft alles durcheinaner. Hilfe, wo man keine erwartet, Freunde, wo man Feinde vermutet.
1. Intro

**1. Kapitel Intro**

„Heute nicht ganz bei der Sache, wie es scheint?"

Die beiden Männer saßen an einen Baumstamm gelehnt. Der Blick des einen richtete sich fragend auf den anderen, der nun, so schien es, aus seinen Gedanken gerissen wurde. Eine Hand, die sanft aber bestimmt über die Wange des Nachdenkenden nach unten strich, um dann an der Seite des Halses liegen zu bleiben, forderte Aufmerksamkeit.

„Ach Quatsch. Mir ist nur etwas eingefallen. Seit Monaten treffen wir uns nun heimlich und irgendwie wundert es mich nach jeder unserer Zusammenkünfte wieder, dass niemand von den anderen auch nur Verdacht schöpft. Das bringt mich zum Lachen."

„Ach, halt die Klappe und küss mich endlich. Diese Rederei geht mir schon richtig auf die Nerven. Ich habe nicht ewig Zeit."

Sein freches Grinsen zeugte von seiner Ernsthaftigkeit und blitzte dem anderen dermaßen verführerisch entgegen, dass dieser sich kaum noch zurückhalten konnte.

Die Ungeduld des gespielt genervten Mannes ließ das leichte Lächeln im Gesicht des anderen nicht ersterben. Der Schauspieler wusste genau, dass diese Art ihn, den Nachdenklichen, dermaßen anmachte, dass ein Zurückhalten oder ein Widerspruch unmöglich war. Das freche Grinsen stand dem anderen so gut!

Die Augen des Nachdenklichen glänzten, während er sich weiter nach vorne beugte. Seine Hand berührte die Hanf des anderen, blieb dort aber nicht liegen, sondern strich langsam und mit hauchzarten Berührungen nach oben, über den Unterarm, den Oberarm und an der Schulter weiter, bis sie an der Seite des Halses, auf der nackten Haut zu liegen kam.

Und dann trafen sich die Lippen der beiden. Nun war die Zeit gekommen, alle Gedanken schweigen zu lassen. Beide gingen auf in der Liebe, die sie füreinander empfanden. Diese Momente waren es, in denen sie alles um sich herum vergessen konnten, auch wenn dies zu ihrem eigenen Wohl eigentlich nicht ratsam war. Vor allem nicht jetzt, da es überall im ganzen Land vor feindlichen Dämonen nur so wimmelte und jede Unachtsamkeit mit dem Tod bestraft werden konnte.

Und trotzdem war es ihnen egal. Die Gefühle des einen spielten sich hoch und rissen den zweiten mit. Auch wenn keiner von ihnen dies nach außen hin gezeigt hätte – nicht dem jeweils anderen und erst recht nicht einem Außenstehenden – wussten die beiden sehr wohl und sehr genau von ihren Gefühlen zueinander.

Der Kuss, der die beiden vereinte, blieb nicht sanft und zärtlich, so wie er begonnen hatte, sondern wurde schon schnell verlangend und die Leidenschaft ließ sie jeden Halt verlieren..

Eine Hand schob sich in den Nacken des ehemals Nachdenkenden und forderte, die jetzt schon geringe Distanz noch mehr zu verringern. Beide spürten den Körper des Geliebten, die Muskeln, die sich anspannten und die Leidenschaft, die beide immer weiter antrieb, den anderen zu verwöhnen, zu reizen und herauszufordern.

Einige Zeit später saßen beide nebeneinander im Gras, den Rücken an den Stamm eines uralten Baumes gelehnt. Einer der beiden nestelte in seiner Hosentasche herum und seine Miene verriet nur kurz, dass er fündig geworden war. Er zog ein Feuerzeug hervor und hielt die Flamme zu dem Ende der Zigarette, die er sich kurz vorher zwischen die Lippen geklemmt hatte. Er wartete, bis das Ende glimmte und steckte dann das Feuerzeug in einer schon automatisierten Bewegung wieder weg.

Genüsslich blies er den Rauch zum Himmel, den man wegen des dichten Blätterdaches der umliegenden Bäume kaum ausmachen konnte. Stille hatte sich auf den Wald gelegt und die beiden saßen da, als würden sie hierher gehören.

Doch es dauerte nur einige Züge an der Zigarette lang, bis der Rauchende die Augen verdrehte und seinen Blick geradeaus richtete.

„Na los, spuck´ s aus."

„Was?"

„Deine Gedanken. Du denkst schon wieder nach. Ich kann dein verrostetes Gehirn schon richtiggehend rattern hören."

Während er, der Raucher, sprach, änderte er seine Blickrichtung und durchdrang mit seinen Augen nun den Zweiten. Nur kurz schaute dieser auf, bevor sein Blick ziellos in die Ferne schweifte. Er wusste, dass der harte Blick, dem ein anderes Wesen kaum standzuhalten vermochte, weder eine Drohung war noch Gefahr bedeutete. Dieser Blick hatte was...etwas Unwiderstehliches. Er verdrängte sein aufschäumendes Verlangen und widmete sich wieder der Ernsthaftigkeit.

Der Nachdenkliche ließ seine Zunge über seine Lippen fahren, bevor er zu sprechen begann.

„Na ja, nichts Wichtiges. Ich habe nur über die Zukunft nachgedacht. Ich..."

„Vergeudete Gedanken. Es lohnt sich nicht, seine Zeit zu verschwenden für etwas, das du nicht verhindern kannst."

Die Stimme des anderen war so unglaublich gleichgültig. Tief in sich selbst spürte er leise Wut aufsteigen, die zu kontrollieren er für nicht schwierig empfand, während der Raucher den letzten Zug genoss und den Zigarettenstummel dann gelassen wegschnippte.

Der Nachdenkliche wollte gerade zu sprechen beginnen, wollte erklären, warum er diese Gedanken nicht so einfach verdrängen konnte, malte sich dann aber aus, wie die Reaktion des anderen sein würde. Er hatte für lange Sentimentalitäten nicht sehr viel übrig Der Nachdenkliche wusste, dass der andere die Zukunft einfach auf sich einprasseln ließ, dass er sich damit nicht auseinandersetzen wollte. Also würde der Nachdenkliche sich diese Erklärung ersparen. Er biss sich auf die Lippen.

„Glaubst du, mir passt es, so wie es gerade ist?"

Die Stimme klang nun viel leiser als zuvor, ein Hauch von Zweifel und Unsicherheit darin mitklingend, wenn man dies überhaupt hinein zu interpretieren vermochte. Sein Blick zeigte leisen Missmut, dass er sich mit einem solchen Thema überhaupt auseinandersetzen musste.

Der andere begann leicht zu lächeln. Er hatte ihn tatsächlich dazu gebracht, hinter seiner Mauer aus gespielter Gleichgültigkeit und selbstgefälliger Überheblichkeit hervorzukommen und seine Gefühle, wenn auch nur schwach schimmernd, durchblitzen zu lassen.

Das war ein Sieg! Auch wenn es hier nicht herpasste... Unwillkürlich musste er grinsen und genoss den ernsten, aber abwesenden Blick des Rauchers. Dieser wurde anscheinend durch die Stille, die sich nur für Augenblicke hernieder senkte, wieder in die Realität zurückgerissen und als er sah, dass der zweite neben ihm grinste, schien ihn das auch aufzulockern, auch wenn er selten viel zeigte, als sein arrogant wirkendes Lächeln.

Und wirklich. Nur Augenblicke später war ihm dieses ins Gesicht gezeichnet. So hämisch und herausfordernd, wie man es kannte.

„Wir trennen Arbeit und Vergnügen, genau das ist es, was wir im Moment tun."

Von seiner kurz aufblitzenden Nachdenklichkeit war jegliche Spur verschwunden.

„So scheint es."

„So ist es. Das hier ist Vergnügen."

Sein Grinsen wurde stärker und die Überheblichkeit blitzte aus seinen Augen. Er zog den anderen verlangend an sich und überfiel ihn nahezu mit einem stürmischen Kuss, während er ihn gleichzeitig leicht drehte und an den Baum drückte, um ihn dort gefangen zu halten.

„Und wenn wir arbeiten, sind wir wieder Feinde.", sagte der andere dann, als zumindest seine Lippen wieder freigelassen wurden. Sein Atem ging kaum merklich schwerer, aber der andere bemerkte dies sehr wohl und schob sich wieder enger an ihn.

Verlangend blickte der Raucher den anderen von oben herab an.

„So ist es. Im Kampf werde ich keine Gnade walten lassen. Und nun, Feind, verschwinde, bevor ich mir mit dir etwas anderes überlegen muss."

Das Grinsen in seinem Gesicht war verschwunden, aber der drohende Blick, in dem auch Verlangen durchstrahlte, machte dem anderen keine Angst mehr. Wieder einer dieser gefährlichen Blicke, die ihn fast verweilen ließen. Mit all seiner zusammengerafften Willenskraft bewegte er sich, um dem vermeintlichen Befehl Folge zu leisten.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verschwenden, schlängelte sich der Nachdenkliche in die Freiheit, nachdem der Raucher nicht einen Zentimeter gewichen war, um den Weg freizugeben. Zuerst verschwand der eine zwischen den Bäumen, kurz darauf erhob sich auch der Zweite und Augenblicke später lag der Wald wieder so einsam und verlassen da, wie es von der Natur aus vorgesehen war.


	2. Gerüchte

**2. Kapitel Gerüchte**

„Ich hab Hunger!"

„Nein! Verdammt, haben die dem Affen denn nur diesen einen Satz beigebracht?"

„Nenn mich nicht Affe! Mir kommt vor, du machst das mit Absicht. Aber irgendwann werde ich noch richtig böse!"

„Das hat, verdammt noch mal, mit Absicht nichts zu tun. Das ist nur die Wahrheit!"

„Sanzo! Sag doch was! Diese rothaarige Wasserratte sagt ständig Affe zu mir!"

Ein zutiefst genervter Blick traf die beiden, dann drehte sich der Mönch scheinbar gelangweilt um und ging.

„Ich werde euch beide töten. Das werde ich. Ganz sicher."

Seine eisige Stimme konnte die beiden Streitenden nicht erreichen.

Hakkai begutachtete die Szene, an einen Baum gelehnt und eine Hand auf Hakuryuus Hals gelegt. Er schmunzelte amüsiert. Jeden Tag dasselbe. Und trotzdem brachte es ihn jeden Tag aufs Neue zum Lachen.

Die Gruppe rund um Sanzo war weiterhin westwärts unterwegs. Das Ziel war noch lange nicht erreicht und trotzdem war den vieren nie langweilig. Gut, die meiste Zeit, die sie miteinander verbrachten, verging damit, dass Goku und Gojyo sich gegenseitig beschimpften und sich anfuhren wie Rohrspatzen.

Goku hatte immer Hunger und der rothaarige Halbdämon nahm fast jeden Atemzug des Kleinen zum Anlass, einen Streit vom Zaun zu brechen.

Sanzo wurde manchmal unfreiwillig in diese Auseinandersetzungen hineingezogen. In jedem Fall aber war er froh, dass er seinen Fächer hatte. Hätte er diesen nämlich nicht immer wieder über die, seiner Ansicht nach, hohlen Köpfe der Streithähne ziehen können, hätte er vielleicht schon des Öfteren seine Drohung wahr gemacht und die beiden getötet. Mehrmals sogar. Wenn das möglich gewesen wäre.

Hakkai dagegen nahm alles gelassen und amüsierte sich köstlichst über die Ereignisse, die sich fast täglich wiederholten. Hätte Hakkai Spaß daran gehabt, hätte er die Streitdialoge von Goku und Gojyo sogar mitsprechen können. Aber er wollte sich nicht in einen Streit einmischen, der erstens nicht seiner und zweitens überhaupt kein Streit war. Goku war so etwas wie der kleine Bruder von Gojyo und auch wenn er es niemals zugeben würde, der Kleine mit den goldenen Augen war ein Teil seines Lebens...wie es auch die anderen waren. Natürlich würde niemand das zeigen, aber Hakkai hatte sie alle durchschaut.

Man durfte allerdings auch nicht die fast schon täglichen Trainingseinheiten vergessen, wie die Gruppe es nannte, die ihren Alltag etwas abwechslungsreicher gestaltete. Dämonen gab es überall und solche, die ihnen an den Kragen oder sogar ans Leben wollten, erst recht. Für die vier war dies allerdings nur eine gelungene Abwechslung zu der langwierigen Reise und außerdem konnten sie, auch wenn es den Gegnern nicht allzu sehr gefiel, immer wieder üben und trainieren.

Eigentlich waren sie ganz zufrieden, trotz der kleinen Reibereien, hätte sich da nicht ein Gerücht in der letzten Stadt verbreitet, die sie besucht hatten. Und dieses Gerücht gefiel Sanzo gar nicht.

Die kleine Pause, die sie in dem kleinen Waldstück gemacht hatten, war zu Ende. Das knappe „Wir gehen" von Sanzo zeigte dies nur zu deutlich an. Der wortkarge Mönch verstand es, sich so auszudrücken, dass die anderen sofort ihre Sachen zusammenrafften und zum Jeep zurückmarschierten, der eigentlich Hakuryuu war.

Oder hatten sie etwa nur alle Angst vor Sanzos Fächer?

Die Fahrt selbst begann sehr ruhig. Goijo hatte sich bequem zurückgelegt, sodass er den fast wolkenlosen Himmel begutachten konnte, einen vorher achtlos abgerissenen Halm im Mundwinkel. Goku betrachtete die vorbeiziehende Landschaft, Hakkai saß wie immer am Steuer. Sanzo saß wie zu Eis erstarrt neben Hakkai und fixierte die Landschaft vor sich. Ob seine Gedanken nun weit in der Ferne waren, oder ob er genauestens mitbekam, was um ihn herum passierte, das hatte noch nicht einmal Hakkai durchschauen können.

„Wie ernst sollten wir die Sache mit dem Sutra nehmen? Es ist immerhin nur ein Gerücht, das sich in einer Stadt zusammengebraut hatte, die voller religiöser Fanatiker steckt."

Den stechend bösen Blick, der Hakkai auf diese Bemerkung zusammenfahren ließ, brachte ihn dazu, verlegen zu lächeln. Er fuhr sich mit dem rechten Arm an den Hinterkopf und kratzte sich.

„Nichts für ungut, Sanzo."

Kommentarlos schob der Mönch die Bemerkung sowie die Entschuldigung beiseite und war sofort wieder beim Thema.

„Eben, weil die Stadt voll lebender Religion ist, beunruhigt mich das Gerücht. Menschen wissen nicht viel von den Göttern. Und erst recht haben sie keine Ahnung von den verschiedenen Schriften. Wie kann es da sein, dass plötzlich ein Gerücht aufkommt, das besagt, ein Gott hätte eine dieser Schriften von einem Dämonenfürsten gestohlen? Die Informationen sind zu detailliert, als dass ich sie ignorieren könnte."

Sanzo blickte, während er sprach, weiterhin starr gerade aus.

Gojyo war in der Zwischenzeit hellhörig geworden. Als ob es anders sein könnte, hatte er sich gerade vorher mit Goku gestritten, der, kaum aus der Stadt, schon wieder seinen knurrenden Magen verbal zur Schau gestellt hatte.

Nun aber hörte er gut zu. Er hatte nur vage von einem Gerücht gehört. Wieder einmal war er derjenige, der Kleingeld hatte besorgen müssen und deshalb allein in der Stadt unterwegs gewesen war. Außerdem waren Sanzo die Zigaretten ausgegangen, und wenn er sich nicht darum gekümmert hätte, wäre der Mönch wieder über Tage hinaus schlecht gelaunt und missmutig gewesen. Als ob das bei ihm einen Unterschied machen würde.

„Eine Falle.", war der karge Beitrag des Rothaarigen. Man konnte nicht erkennen, ob dies nun eine Frage oder eine Feststellung hätte sein sollen. Trotzdem tat Sanzo diese Möglichkeit nicht als nichtig ab.

„Falls ja, werden wir vorbereitet sein."

„Also nehmen wir das Gerücht ernst?", fragte Hakkai, nur um einer Entscheidung willen, die alle im Stillen, für sich allein schon lange gefällt hatten.

„Ja."

„Du bist jetzt ein gejagter Mann, Sanzo. Jetzt noch mehr als früher. Wer auch immer das Skript hat, er will auch deines." Gojyos Stimme klang wie immer leicht ironisch. Sein schräges Grinsen blitzte Sanzo von der Seite an, nachdem sich der Halbdämon nach vorne gebeugt hatte.

„Das stellt für mich nicht im Geringsten ein Problem dar. Sie sollen kommen und ich werde sie töten."

„Aber lass uns auch ein paar übrig! Nicht, dass du den ganzen Spaß für dich allein hast!"

Die immer etwas aufgeregt klingende Stimme von Goku krächzte in Sanzos Ohr.

Goku hatte keine Chance. Der eiserne Fächer sauste so blitzschnell auf seinen Kopf herab, dass der Kleine gerade noch Zeit hatte, den Schmerz zu bemerken.

„Autsch! Sanzo! Das hat wehgetan! Schlag doch wenigstens einmal jemanden anderen mit diesem verfluchten Ding."

Während sich Goku beschwerte und sich die Stelle rieb, an der er getroffen wurde, lehnte sich Gojyo gemütlich auf dem Rücksitz zurück, verschränkte die Arme und blickte überlegen in Gokus Richtung.

„Ein kleiner Schlag auf den Kopf soll das Denkvermögen erhöhen. Vielleicht hilft es ja sogar."

Die ruhige und siegessichere Stimme des Halbdämons ließ Goku sofort in Rage geraten. Seine Stimme gellte dem Rothaarigen entgegen. Und wieder entbrannte ein Streit zwischen den beiden, der schon nach wenigen Worten mit einem Handgefecht fortgesetzt wurde.

„Ich werde sie mit Freuden töten."

Sanzos Hand fuhr zu seiner Pistole, die dann von seinen Fingern umschlossen wurde. Der Zeigefinger legte sich bestimmt um den Abzug und mit einer raschen Bewegung drehte er sich in seinem Sitz um. Der ausgestreckte Arm und somit auch die Waffe, zeigte genau auf die beiden Streithähne.

„RRUUUUUUHHEEEEE"


	3. Vorahnung

**3. Kapitel Vorahnung**

Der Staub unter den Reifen des Jeeps wirbelte auf, als Hakkai mit aller Kraft seinen Fuß auf das Bremspedal stemmte. Ein gleichzeitig erschrecktes wie auch angstvolles Drachenquietschen war zu hören und sagte Hakkai, dass auch Hakuryuu nicht auf diese Vollbremsung vorbereitet gewesen war.

Die beiden auf dem Rücksitz, die schon wieder lautstark zu streiten begonnen hatten, waren sofort verstummt und hatten sich an allem festgekrallt, was ihnen Halt geben könnte.

„Hoi, Hakkai! Klar, wir waren etwas laut. Aber ist das Grund genug, dass du uns aus dem Jeep katapultieren willst?"

Gojyos Stimme klang missmutig.

„Tut mir leid." Wieder fuhr sein rechter Arm an seinen Hinterkopf, dieses Mal aber blieb sein verlegendes Lächeln aus.

„Nicht ihr wart der Grund, warum ich gebremst habe."

Erst, nachdem sich der Staub verzogen oder wieder gelegt hatte, konnte man den wahren Grund erkennen, warum der Jeep zum Halten gezwungen worden war. Da lag einer auf der Straße, jemand, etwas...

„Da liegt jemand.", erkannte Hakkai und wollte aussteigen.

Gleichzeitig legte Goku eine Hand von hinten warnend auf die Schulter des Mönches.

„Dämonen. Das ist auch einer."

Also ein Etwas, nicht ein Jemand.

Hakkai stockte in seiner Bewegung und drehte den Kopf zu den anderen. In seinen Augen lag keine Überraschung. Er wusste um die Identität dieses Wesens. Er wollte nur mit anhören, was die anderen sagten.

„Eine Falle."

Gojyos Worte waren keine Frage. Ein leichtes Grinsen legte sich auf seine Lippen, seine Augen blickten aber kalt und herausfordernd.

„Das wissen wir."

Sanzo würgte Gojyos Erkenntnis mit dem Unterton ab, dass diese Aussage überflüssig gewesen war.

„Sieht nach Spaß aus. Scheint lustig zu werden." Der Halbdämon deutete mit dem Kopf dorthin, wo der zusammengefallene Haufen auf der Straße lag. Gleichzeitig wurde sein Grinsen breiter und er freute sich offensichtlich auf einen Kampf.

Ein hämisches Lachen erhob sich aus dem Nichts und die Quelle konnte erst erkannt werden, als der unförmige Haufen vor dem Jeep seine Hände in den Staub drückte und seine Muskeln sich spannten, als er seinen Oberkörper hoch hievte.

Das Gesicht des Dämons sah aus wie das von so vielen anderen. Das böse Grinsen hatte tiefe Furchen in die Haut geschlagen, die Augen waren zu Schlitzen verengt. Die schmutzig braunen Haare hingen in wilden Strähnen in sein Gesicht und hinten bis in den Nacken.

Dann stand der Feind in voller Größe vor ihnen, stellte sich hin, als könne keine Kraft der Welt ihm etwas anhaben. Seine Muskeln waren übermenschlich und die Größe nicht zu verachten. Und die vier im Jeep waren so überhaupt nicht beeindruckt.

Goku war allenfalls gespannt in Erwartung eines guten Kampfes, Gojyo hatte nur ein bemitleidendes Lächeln für den Feind übrig, Hakkai konnte man die Heiterkeit nicht aus dem Gesicht streichen und Sanzos Miene zeigte allenfalls Langeweile, wenn man genau genug hinsah, um dies zu erkennen.

„Sie hätten sich wirklich einmal etwas Originelleres einfallen lassen können."

Sanzo wusste, was nun kommen würde, und es dauerte gar nicht lange, bis der Dämon zu sprechen begann.

„Genjo Sanzo. Ich habe mir dich anders vorgestellt. Größer, kräftiger..."

„Du redest zu viel."

Auch wenn Sanzo seine Stimme nicht lauter werden ließ, war sie doch eisig genug, um dem Dämon das Wort auf den Lippen gefrieren zu lassen.

„Auch gut. Du willst gleich sterben? Das wirst du nämlich, wenn du mir dein Sutra nicht aushändigst. Und zwar sofort."

Die Stimme des Dämons war tief und hart und ließ keine Zweifel an seiner Ernsthaftigkeit zu.

Und doch grinste Gojyo breit.

„Sieh an, sieh an. Dieser aufgeblasene Käferfresser will unserem Sanzo Befehle erteilen. Wenn das nicht lustig wird."

„Inakzeptabel."

Sanzo musste nicht mehr sagen, um den Dämonen für einen Augenblick lang stocken zu lassen.

„Das hätte ich allerdings nicht erwartet. Nun gut, dann werde ich dich eben töten müssen und dir dann das Sutra nehmen."

„Wenn ich mir diesen Gedanken erlauben darf. Ich denke, du hattest doch vor, Sanzo so oder so zu töten, nicht wahr?"

Die ständig höfliche Art Hakkais, sogar seinen Feinden gegenüber, bewegte Sanzo dazu, seinen starren Blick für einen Moment von dem Feind abzuwenden und mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue Hakkai zu begutachten.

„Da hast du allerdings Recht. Nur hätte ich die Reihenfolge verändert. Ich hätte das Sutra genommen und ihn dann getötet. Und so nehme ich mir das Sutra, nachdem ich dich töte!"

Der letzte Satz war direkt an Sanzo gerichtet und die Stimme des Dämons stieg zu einem wütenden Schreien an, das anzeigte, dass sein Angriff sogleich erfolgen würde.

Sanzo war wie versteinert. Keine Regung von ihm zeigte, dass er sich gegen den angreifenden Feind schützen würde. Voller Hass und Kampfeslust blitzten die Augen des Angreifers, als er schon beinahe den Jeep erreicht hatte.

Eine blitzschnelle Hand griff nach einer Waffe, schoss nach vorne und zielte. Ein Finger krümmte sich um den Abzug. Die Kugel schoss aus der Pistole und riss ein großes Loch in die Stirn des Dämonen, bevor dieser sich unter Schmerzensschreien vor den Augen der vier in Asche und Rauch auflöste. Einen Augenblick später war alles wieder so, wie es vor dem Auftauchen des Dämons war.

„Mann, wie langweilig. Nichts zu tun. Da bekomme ich gleich wieder Hunger."

Gojyos Kopf sank kraftlos nach vorne, nachdem sich seine Augen genervt verdreht hatten.

Dann schoss er wieder nach oben und blickte Goku an. Er war gerade im Begriff, Luft zu holen, um den Goldäugigen anzuschreien, als ihm der kurze Lauf einer Pistole direkt zwischen die Augen zeigte.

„Wage es nicht, auch nur ein Wort zu sagen."

Etwas kleiner werdend, zog sich Gojyo von seiner Angriffshaltung gegen Goku zurück.

„Ha! Jetzt hat´s dir Sanzo aber gezeigt!"

Sanzo drehte sich erneut um und holte mit aller Kraft aus. Mit vollem Schwung ließ er den Fächer auf den Kopf des braunhaarigen Dämons sausen. Dieser zuckte zusammen, rieb sich die schmerzende Stelle am Kopf und begann sich gerade wieder einmal mit fast schon krächzender Stimme gegen Sanzos Verhalten zu beschweren.

Dieser hörte allerdings nicht mehr zu.

„Gib Gas, Hakkai. Wir haben schon genug Zeit verloren."

Freudestrahlend nickte dieser und setzte den Jeep wieder in Bewegung.

Wortlos zeigte Sanzo auf eine Stelle neben der Straße. Hakkai nickte und lenkte den Jeep dorthin. Kurz darauf holperten die Reifen über teils grasigen, teils mit Blättern bedeckten Waldboden.

Sie waren wieder an einen Wald gekommen, dieser war dieses Mal viel größer, teils dicht mit jungen Bäumen bewachsen, teils nur sehr licht bewaldet.

Es war schon Abend geworden und somit höchste Zeit, einen passenden Lagerplatz zu finden und ein wenig Schlaf zu bekommen, falls dieses unter diesen Umständen überhaupt möglich war.

Auch wenn der einzelne Dämon von heute ein Zufall hätte sein können, er wollte das Sutra haben und je mehr Sanzo darüber nachdachte, desto wahrscheinlicher war es, dass dieser Dämon, der nur dazu da war, Sanzos Kugel zu vergeuden, im Auftrag von jemandem gehandelt haben musste.

Aber warum hatte dieser dann nicht mehrere von seinen Lakaien geschickt? Oder sie in einen Hinterhalt gelockt? Die Fragen häuften sich, während die Antworten nicht aus ihren Verstecken kommen wollten. Schließlich kam Sanzo zu dem Schluss, dass er schon irgendwann dahinter kommen würde. Immerhin würde das heute nicht der letzte Angriff gewesen sein.

„Hakkai."

„Ja, Sanzo?"

„Welchen Gott kennen wir, der die Sutras so dringend braucht, dass er uns eine ganze Horde von Dämonen nachschicken könnte?"

„Tja", antwortete Hakkai, ohne nachzudenken und seine Augen kniffen sich zusammen, ohne dass er aber auf sein heiteres Lächeln verzichtete.

„Wenn ich ehrlich bin, fällt mir nur einer ein."

„Homura"

„So ist es. Glaubst du, er will das Sutra?"

„So wie viele andere auch."

„Aber er wird als erstes kommen, um es sich zu holen, falls unsere Vermutung richtig ist."

Gojyo hatte über das leise Jammern des Kleinen neben sich ausnahmsweise hinweggehört und mischte sich in das Gespräch ein.

„Ich irre mich nicht."

Mit diesen Worten galt das Gespräch für Sanzo als abgeschlossen und die anderen schwiegen ebenfalls.

Zu hören war, außer des Geräusches, das der Jeep verursachte, nur das monotone Jammern Gokus, das jeden anderen, der ihn nicht kannte und seine Worte nicht mindestens hundert Mal am Tag hören musste, wahrscheinlich in Trance versetzt hätte.

„Ich habe Hunger...Mein Magen knurrt so furchtbar...Ich habe so großen Hunger."

Gojyo knurrte zornig und ballte die Fäuste.

„Wir sind da.", bekundete Hakkai fröhlich und trat auf die Bremse.

„Essen! Es gibt endlich Essen!"

Goku war plötzlich aus seinem Leiden erwacht und sprang sofort auf, um mit einem kraftvollen Satz aus dem Jeep zu hüpfen.

„Ich halte das nicht mehr aus!"

Der rothaarige Halbdämon schlug die Hände vor sein Gesicht und nutzte nun den neben sich freigewordenen Platz, um sich mitleidsvoll zur Seite fallen zu lassen.


End file.
